


A New Recipe

by hakaseheart



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew it would be perfect the moment he smelled it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Recipe

He knew it would be perfect the moment he smelled it.

The days were growing shorter, the nights longer, and Japan wasn't the only country preparing for the onset of autumn. Joe took care one evening, when they were anchored in a small town on the other side of the planet, to do some local shopping.

He found the vegetable, and the recipe, and he knew what he had to do.

One night, after meal dishes were cleared, Joe waits until only Ahim is left in the cabin, sipping at a small cup of spiced black tea. He cuts a perfect slice, decorates it with a perfect puff of cream, and takes a moment to calm his nerves before carrying it to the table.

"Why, Joe-san, what is this?" She takes a whiff, pauses, then moves her tea before inhaling once more.

Joe looks anxiously at the corners of her smile and fidgets. "A new recipe," he mutters quietly. "I'd like you to try it."

Ahim smiles and picks up the fork with a small nod. "It would be my pleasure, Joe-san."

He watches out of the corner of his eye as she cuts a piece, raising it daintily to her lips and demurely slipping into her mouth. Her face is lined with concentration as she chews, focused on the taste.

Then her eyes smile, followed by her lips, and she gives Joe the best smile he's ever seen on her face. "It's delicious, Joe-san," she says emphatically, and he feels the blush start to burn hotly across his cheeks. "You'll need to share this with the rest of the crew."

He nods automatically. "Of course," he lies smoothly, looking away before retreating to the safety of the galley. He waits another moment before peeking around the doorframe, letting himself smile at the sight of Ahim delightedly finishing off the rest of the slice.

She might want him to share, but it's already too late for that. Joe has already decided that pumpkin pie is for his princess alone.


End file.
